


Surrounded

by Mariathe



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe
Summary: After being affected by a NEXT called Stigma, whose abilities involve inducing deadly arousal in their victims. Yuri finds himself in desperate need of assistance that Tiger and Bunny are all to willing to give.





	

“Can I touch you here?” Kotetsu all but purred as he splayed his palms on Yuri’s hips.  
The judge groaned in abject frustration before biting his lip so hard it bled. A pained expression contorted Kotetsu’s handsome face. “Too much?” he said lightly, soothing his palms down Yuri’s quivering thighs over and over.

“Don’t be such a tease” Bunny huffed from behind, letting his own hands work to unbutton Yuri’s shirt. Whimpering at the rush of cold air over his chest. “The poison won’t leave his system properly if we don’t get him all hot and bothered” Kotetsu retorted as he retrieved his handkerchief from his vests pocket, wetting a corner with his saliva before gently wiping the blood off Yuri’s chin. Bunny trailing chaste kisses up and down his neck, hands twisting into his long hair. “Come on Kotetsu, can’t you tell he’s becoming impatient for you?” Bunny cooed, sending shivers through both Kotetsu and Yuri. 

“Wouldn’t want to spoil anything” Kotetsu rumbled, with deft hands he slipped Yuri’s belt from around his waist. Torturously unzipping his pants before pulling his straining cock free. Yuri mewled, between Kotetsu’s warm, calloused hand and the chilled air.  
“Ah, he’s shuddering and you’ve barely touched him” Bunny observed as his kisses turned from chaste to greedy, sucking and nibbling lightly on Yuri’s pale neck. Not enough to leave marks but just enough to heighten Yuri’s pleasure.

“Is that so” Kotetsu purred before wrapping his lips around the head of Yuri’s leaking cock. Yuri sobbed, back arching hips trembling as Kotetsu held him in place. Bunny’s hands slid from Yuris thighs to his chest, gently pinching and twisting his nipples till they hardened.  
“Cum, I’m gonna...” Yuri whined, hands gripping Kotetsus broad shoulders.  
With a jarring wet pop, Kotetsu relased his cock and moved away. Bunny’s hands dropped to his sides. Leaving Yuri cold and desperate. “Not yet, Stigmas poison is still running through you, none of this will work if you cum to soon” Kotetsu chided lightly. Reminding them all of the NEXT whose ability had placed them in such a predicament.

Yuri’s vision blurred, barely recognizing Kotetsus stunned expression, “Look at what you’ve done” Bunny accused. “I didn’t mean to make him cry” Kotetsu growled, turning his attention back to Yuri, leaning forward and holding Yuri’s hips still. “How about I kiss it all better? Is it alright if I kiss you?” Kotetsu asked gently, running his thumbs in circles over Yuris protruding hip bones. Nodding slowly,before leaning in to return Kotetsus soft kiss. Quickly turning in a lascivious act of wet sounds and twined tongues. Pulling away with a smirk in place, “Better?” Kotetsu eased. “More, please” Yuri said, rocking his hips up against Kotetsus palms. A strange, thick, purplish substance oozed from Yuri’s dick. “Looks like the poisons out” Bunny said, returning to his ministrations on Yuri’s chest.  
Wrapping his hand around Yuris dick, “Since you’ve been so good for us, we’ll let you cum” Kotetsu cooed. A rush of arousal whirled through Yuri, hearing Tiger call him good made the world go fuzzy for a moment.

“Oh? Do you like that? Being told how good you are? Knowing how well you’re doing? Honestly I feel lucky Bunny and I were the ones to find you” Kotetsu said gently, feeling Yuri’s dick pulse frantically against his palm with every word of praise. After a few quick strokes, Yuri arched up, “Tiger!” he cried, clinging to Kotetsus back. Coming thickly over himself and Kotetsu’s hand before slumping weakly against Bunny. “That’s it, good boy” Kotetsu soothed, working Yuri through the after glow of his orgasm. Watching Yuri’s blue eyes flutter close. Wiping his hand off on the already used handkerchief before wiping Yuri clean of semen.

“He fell asleep” Bunny said, noting the slow rise and fall of Yuri’s chest. “Can’t blame him, after everything he’s been through” Kotetsu replied as he fixed Yuri’s clothes.  
“Agnes is gonna have our asses when she finds out” Bunny said, watching Kotetsu pull his hard shelled armor back on. “We’ll deal with that later, we need get judge Petrov to a hospital” Kotetsu replied hefting the unconscious body over his shoulder.


End file.
